Too Perfect
by BarianQueen
Summary: AU All Shinichi can think of are his cases, popularity, himself. When he refuses to help a girl in need, she transforms him into a hideous monster, saying that he has a year to this day to find someone to love him. If not, he stays this way forever. S/R


**A/N:** It's been a while, but inspiration finally struck me for an actual fanfic! I don't really feel like updating my other ones at the moment, but besides this just enjoy my one-shot, 'Diamonds'. This is also ShinRan... and loosely based on the movie 'Beastly', just AU Detective Conan, and most parts my own. But the idea is still the same. And Shinichi is definitely OOC, well... sort of. Kind of. You'll see. So, enjoy!

**Summary:** All Shinichi can think of are his cases, popularity. He has an ego the size of an island. When he refuses to help a beautiful girl because her case is too 'boring', she transforms him into a hideous monster, saying that he has a year to this day to find someone to love him. If the last day passes and he has yet to succeed, he stays that way forever.

**Disclaimer:** Beastly and Detective Conan do not belong to me. Never have, never will. ;-;

Too Perfect

Chapter 1

"Can you tell us how you solved this case?"

"Who did it?"

"Can I get your autograph, Kudo-san?"

"Please, tell us what you can on the murder case!"

He grinned. A typical day for Kudo Shinichi, who'd just solved yet another case that baffled the police, and the general public. But he had it solved within half-an-hour, and this was a good day. He usually got bored with cases, they tended to get dull, and the criminals were always easy to spot, leaving small simple clues behind due to stupidity that would get him or her caught. There was hardly ever a case that came around he could call '_exciting_'.

He told the reporters to bug off, but he did sign a few autographs. A good ego boost, you know. At the end of the rather large crowd of people, a small sigh escaped him and he made his way home. There, at least the reporters wouldn't bug him. He could hope.

Running a hand through his short dark hair, the cowlick at the top irritating him somewhat, he opened the fence to his home. It was a two story mansion, that looked well.. lonely, on the outside. The building itself on the outside was painted white, and there was lots of property in front and behind, but other than green grass and a few trees surrounding it, he failed to do anything with it. He barely used the place other than somewhere to sleep, anyway. So what was the point in adding to it?

He looked over at his neighbor's - Hiroshi Agasa - house, and saw a light on. It was rather late at night, but he was probably working on an experiment of sort. He rolled his eyes, wondering why he bothered trying. They hardly ever turned out successful, and when they did, they weren't much to gloat about, in his opinion.

Making his way inside, he locked the door tight behind him, tossing his coat on the rack. He wasn't hungry, so he didn't bother making anything. He was home a mere five minutes, when his doorbell rang. He groaned. Couldn't the media give him some privacy in his own home? Not that he didn't love all the publicity, just... home was different.

He turned, and looked back at the door, walking over to it. He hoped he could get whoever it was to go away quickly. Maybe it was the professor, seeing him come home. But it wasn't either of his theories at all. It was a girl.

He blinked as he studied her. She had on a yellow shirt and jeans underneath what looked to be a science lab coat. He snorted. She looked to be no older than seventeen, maybe eighteen. What was she doing wearing that? Obviously not coming from chemistry class, considering how late it was right now. She could be a scientist from a nearby university, but what would they want with him?

"Can I help you?"

"Kudo Shinichi-san, yes?" she asked, a cool and calm expression to her face. She had light brown hair that went all the way down to her shoulders, a little curly in parts. She had piercing blue eyes, and he knew right away that she was no ordinary scientist. But he wasn't that interested in what she had to say.

"Look, can this wait till later? I'll give you my number and-"

"I'm afraid it can't, Kudo-san. My nee-chan is in danger and I'm not sure how long she ha-"

"Sorry, but I'm terribly busy. Why don't you go to the police with this?" he asked, and then rather rudely, shut the door right in her face. She blinked in somewhat surprise, not having expected the famous detective of the east to act like that. She was sure he could be the one to save her sister. She just didn't have much time ...

Under her breath, Shiho muttered an incantation. Words in a language that definiteky weren't English. A light surrounded the mansion for a single moment, then faded. The woman nodded, satisfied with her work. She then waited.

It didn't take long. Glancing at the watch on her left wrist, she then looked up to see Kudo Shinichi in front of her. She knew it was him, because he was the only one in the house. Strange, considering it was so large and he was only sixteen. Where were his parents?

"Problem?"

"What did you _do_?"

"What makes you assume it was me?"

"Because you were the last person I talked to, and whatever I said probably pissed you off. So I blame you!"

She rolled her eyes. Such brilliance, detective of the east.

Kudo Shinichi was standing in front of her, but he looked quite ... different. His head was bald, several strange markings on the top. His eyes had changed from a startling ocean blue to yellow, and he'd checked - he had markings all over his body, similar ones. Like someone had doodled dark ink all over his body.

"Maybe."

"Well... turn me back! Wave your wand or whatever it is you witches use," he said, rolling his eyes.

She snorted. "It's not that simple, Kudo-san. What I placed upon you, is a curse. Not an easy one to break either." She smirked. "The cure? You must find someone to love you, truly love you, exactly as you are. You have one year. If you cannot succeed during this amount of time, well.. I'm afraid that you will be like this forever."

"Wait, what-"

"Good night to you, Kudo-san. I do hope you reconsider, helping me... and my nee-chan."

With that, Shiho left.

Shinichi shut the door, his body tense. He locked it again, not wanting to be disturbed. He immediately walked upstairs to his room on the second floor, looking at himself in the mirror.

He was a monster.

How was he supposed to find love? In only one year?

It seemed impossible.

**/TBC/**

A/N: Like? Dislike? Should I continue? Oh, and just for further notes, Ran and Shinichi do /not/ know each other in this story. They're not close friends. She is the girl yes, but she will come in later, more than likely the next chapter or the one after.


End file.
